


Jealous

by Wren_ofthewildwood



Series: The Old Guard Vampire AU [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_ofthewildwood/pseuds/Wren_ofthewildwood
Summary: Nicolo watches Yusuf hunt, and struggles with seeing him flirt with someone else.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Vampire AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913227
Comments: 17
Kudos: 140





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me the prompt "jealous!Nicky? With lots of reassurances from Joe :)))" So here you are anon, I hope you like it!

Yusuf was leaning in and whispering something into a young woman’s ear that made her smile and laugh brightly. He pulled back and delicately brushed her hair back behind her ear, and her smile went distinctly sultry.

Nicolo jerked his eyes away from the sight when he heard the glass he was holding crack, a fissure running up the side and wine leaking slowly down his hand. “Cazzo,” He cursed quietly, turning back to the bartender to apologize and place down enough bills to cover the glass and a fresh glass of wine. 

When he turned back around Yusuf and the girl had disappeared into the crowd. He could feel his stomach roil as he thought of the two of them pressed closer together, tangled in her bed. Her hands running over his strong back and down the smooth skin of his sides. He heard the fresh glass in his hand creak warningly and he took a deep breath, struggling to distract himself.

He knew Yusuf was only hunting and he had no reason to be jealous, but it didn’t seem to help. Seeing him seducing someone else made him want to rip him away from stranger’s hands, and to sink his teeth into Yusuf’s neck and claim him for all to see. It was not a feeling he was particularly proud of, so he had kept it to himself.

He finished his wine but the gloomy look of him had kept any potential prey skirting around him and he was not in the mood to feed on a willing stranger tonight. He gave up the night as lost and made his way from the bar heading back to the flat when Yusuf reappeared at his side.

“Nicolo, you seem in poor spirits. Were you not successful in your hunt?” The fresh flush to Yusuf’s cheeks showed that he had certainly been successful and Nicolo looked down, biting his lip as he pushed down another rush of jealousy.

“Si. I will go out again tomorrow,” He said quietly. But it seemed Yusuf was not so easily misled, for he stepped in front of Nicolo blocking his way on the empty street. 

“Nicolo...what’s wrong, caro?” He asked, reaching out a hand to tip Nicolo’s chin up, looking over his face with concern.

“It’s nothing, Yusuf. I’m fine, really,” He tried again, giving him a weak smile that did not seem to reassure his beloved.

“If you truly can’t tell me, ya hayati, I will not push. But we both know it is not nothing,” He said voice gently chastising. When Nicolo hesitated a beat too long, Yusuf nodded, looking disappointed for a moment, before hiding the feeling away behind a compassionate smile. He pressed a soft kiss to Nicolo’s forehead and then moved to walk beside him. Nicolo grabbed his hand before he could fully turn away, and Yusuf paused looking at the younger vampire curiously.

“I..I am being foolish and I know this…” He started uncertainly. “But when I saw you with that woman earlier tonight, the way you were looking at her…” He grimaced as the rush of jealousy returned at the thought.

“Oh, my Nicolo. I’m sorry I left you alone feeling that way. You must know that there is no reason to be…” He said looking into Nicolo’s eyes for answers.

“I do. I do, my heart. I just….” He flushed slightly, embarrassed.

“Hm.” Yusuf hummed in understanding, jealousy was rarely rational but it often stemmed from some level of insecurity. So Yusuf would have to make sure to leave his lover with no doubts tonight. “Let me walk you home, habib albi. And let me reassure you of the depth of my love.”

“Yusuf, you don’t need to-”

“Nicolo. Love of my life. My heart. It’s not obligation that drives me to kiss you each night. To make love to you before we fall asleep for the day. It is not obligation that presses me against you on the couch as you read, or has me smile and laugh more than I ever have before in my life. My heart has never been so full of love as it is when I look at you. Let me, my darling. Per favore,” He murmured, pressing a kiss in front of Nicolo’s ear and two more along his jaw. “Let me remind you that my love for you is unwavering. Unending. Unforgiving in its intensity. Every moment you are not with me I am filled with longing, pining for your return. And each time you come back to me it’s like the moon has risen into the night sky and I can see the world around me again brightened by your light.”

“Yusuf..” Nicolo said smiling besottedly, eyes bright with feeling. “Ti amo, amore. I wish I had such words to describe my love for you. But I feel the same.”

“I can read it in the curve of your lips. In the caress of your hands on my skin. In the sound of your laughter and your moans. You needn’t fear, my love, I don’t doubt your feelings just because you’re not as loud and overly verbose as I am.” He ended with a teasing lilt and twinkle in his eye.

“I am so grateful that you can see the heart of me so well, ya rohi.” Nicolo returned with soft sincerity. He leaned in to claim Yusuf’s lips in a kiss and felt his lover’s arms wrap around him as they got lost in each other for a moment. When they finally broke apart Yusuf pressed their foreheads together with a soft pleased hum. 

“I want you home with me, habibi. Tomorrow we can hunt together. I won’t give you reason to be jealous any more.” He promised with a soft kiss to Nicolo’s brow before tangling their hands together and pulling him to walk at his side.

“Grazie, caro mio.” Nicolo snuggled into Yusuf’s side and Yusuf wrapped his arm around his lover’s shoulders, uncaring of possible passerbys catching them. 

He would gladly never look at any other besides his Nicolo ever again. To find new ways to share in the hunt with his beloved would be no sacrifice at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critique and suggestions are welcome. Requests/ideas for more of this AU are welcome too!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read! Comments encourage me to write and feed the creative beast, even just "!!!" or "<3"!
> 
> And I will always respond to show my appreciation!


End file.
